


90s Seblaine

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written fro day 3 of Seblaine Week 2014 (Historical/Different Decade)<br/>Summary: Sebastian was the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90s Seblaine

**October 22, 1995:**             

                Sebastian rings the doorbell of the Andersons home, holding a small plastic bag in his hand. Moments later the door swings open to the sight of Sebastian’s gorgeous and smiling boyfriend,

                “Do you have it?” Blaine asks in a rush, his voice laced with excitement. Sebastian gestures to the bag in his hand, making Blaine squeal, “Yes! Okay, come inside already. I can’t wait any longer.” Blaine steps aside, allowing Sebastian to enter the house before walking to the bottom of the stairs,

                “Let’s go up to my room.” he says, before moving up the stairs, Sebastian close behind. Once they’ve made it to Blaine’s room, the shorter boy turns to his boyfriend, “Can I see it? Can I smell it? Can I hold it?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow, whilst extracting the item from the bag,

                “Smell it?”

                “Oh, whatever. Give it to me, please!” Blaine pulls it from Sebastian’s hand, a look of awe in his eyes. “ _Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness_.” Blaine says with a dreamy sigh, “I have waited so long for this album.”

                “Oh, yes, Sebastian, thank you so much for using your employee status at the record store to get me the new Smashing Pumpkins album a day early. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Sebastian says in a rather sarcastic tone. Blaine looks up from the album clutched in his hands to smile brightly at his boyfriend, before moving in close and lowering his voice,

                “Thank you, Sebastian.” he whispers, giving him a kiss, “You are the best boyfriend ever, and you shall be greatly rewarded.” This makes Sebastian smirk; however, Blaine quickly pulls back, the look of excitement back on his face, “But not before we listen to all of it!” Blaine runs over to his CD player, and Sebastian sighs,

                “Jesus, Blaine, it’s a two disc album.”


End file.
